The Troubled Employee Program will be aimed at detecting, diagnosis, and treating employees with problems who work in small industry. Our program utilizes the first-line supervisor as the primary referring agent. He will refer persons to the Medical Department for health evaluation when he sees job performance problems occurring. The Marion Council on Alcohol and Drugs, working with physicians, A.A., and other social service agencies, will offer treatment for alcoholism; will also insure services provided to employees with problems not related to the use of alcohol. Our purpose is to provide a more comprehensive program of treating addicted individuals and changing negative attitudes on the part of industry about the most treatable of all chronic illnesses: alcoholism. In a highly industrialized area we see a point where penetration and attitude change can most effectively be done. We believe that this demonstration project will be the springboard for comprehensive community programs in all counties in which we will work. We also believe that industry through the two-county area will recognize the real benefit in terms of financial gain and employee morale boost (they become significant persons) and will continue to finance the program after the demonstration period. The Troubled Employee Program will work under the auspices of the Industrial Medical Foundation, Inc., in Marion, based private, not for profit foundation dedicated to the treatment of those persons who are addicted to some substance and the prevention of addictions of all types.